Verzweiflung
by Mrs Jennifer Malfoy
Summary: Hermine wurde von Ron zutiefst verletzt. Er hatte den Eindruck erweckt Hermine mehr als nur freundschaftlich zu mögen. Doch nach seinem ersten und erfolgreichem Quidditchspiel küsst er Lavender Brown vor allen Gryffindors, auch vor Hermine. Sie rannte davon bis zum Astronomieturm wo sie dann einem ganz bestimmten Menschen begegnet und etwas tut was sie nie für möglich gehalten hat.


**Verzweiflung**

Mit tränenverschleierten Augen rannte sie, sie rannte so weit sie nur konnte. Durch sämtliche Gänge, Treppen hoch und runter bis sie auf dem Astronomiesturm war. Dort ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich an die Brüstung. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wieso Lavender Brown? Warum nicht sie? Sie dachte immer sie und Ron würden zueinander finden. Doch nun hatte er gerade Lawender Brown vor allen Gryffindors leidenschaftlich geküsst. Es war so unfair! Lavender diese Dummtorte hatte Ron nicht verdient. Doch sie war auch sauer auf Ron. Erst seine unbegründete Eifersucht gegenüber Cormac, als sie ihn (Ron) fragen wollte ob er mit ihr zu Professor Slughorns Party ging und jetzt schnappt er sich einfach Lavender und ließ sie stehen. Ron war doch so ein blinder Arsch! Hermine war wirklich gekränkt, frustriert und zutiefst verletzt. Sie weinte und weinte.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte auf der Treppe, dann sah sie einen Blonden Schopf. Jemand in einem schwarzen Anzug kam hinauf geschlichen. Es war Malfoy. Als er sie dort mit verweinten Augen an der Brüstung gekauert sah stahl sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Dann sagte er gehässig: "Was hast du hier zu suchen du wertloses kleines Schlammblut?!" Nun stand Hermine vor Wut kochend auf und schrie ihn an er sollte seine Klappe halten und sich verpissen. Draco war erstaunt über ihre energische Reaktion, normalerweise konnte sie immer Ruhe bewahren. Da sagte er: „Hat dir Wieselbee deine Selbstbeherrschung rausgefögelt?" Hermine schnaubte vor Wut und war kurz davor ihm eine zu verpassen. Doch sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen und antwotete mit bebender Stimmer: „Halt die Klappe und lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe du bist die drittletzte Person die ich jetzt sehen will!" Das ließ Draco stutzen, er war nur der Drittletzte? „Drittletzter? Gibts Stress mit Potter und Wieselbee?" Doch bevor Hermine antworten konnte sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel Ron und Lavender die Treppe hochkommen. Sie zog Draco zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dieser wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und stand einfach wie erstarrt da und ließ es über sich ergehen. Ron traute seinen Augen nicht. Er lief vor Wut rot an und riss Hermine von Draco weg. Er schrie sie an was für eine miese Verräterin sie wäre und wie sie es wagen könnte jemanden zu küssen, noch dazu Malfoy. Nun wurde auch Hermine wütend und schrie Ron an was ihm einfiel ihr verbieten zu wollen jemanden zu küssen, egal wen. Er hätte kein Recht darauf, da sie nicht seine feste Freundin sei.

Nun wurde auch Draco, der bisher den beiden bei ihrem Geschrei zugesehen hatte klar worum es hier ging, warum Hermine geweint hatte. Weasley hatte eine feste freundin, die nicht sie war. Hermine wollte Ron das gleiche antun wie er ihr. Sie küsste vor Weasleys Augen einen Anderen, noch dazu ihn. Auch Draco wollte die Chance nun nutzen um Ron eins aus zu wischen. Er nahm Hermines Hand in seine und sagte zu Ron: „Verschwide Weasley und nimm deine kleine Schlampe mit! Du hast kein Recht Hermine (Dieses Wort betonte er besonders) irgendwas zu verbieten!" „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben Frettchen! Und für dich auch Hermine! Du bist eine Verräterin!" Ron schnappte sich Lavenders Handgelenk und schleifte sie vor Wut schnaubend mit sich. Als die beiden weg waren sahen sich Hermine und Draco immer noch stark Atmend von dem Geschrei an. Hermine sah ihm direkt in seine sturmgrauen Augen und versank darin. Es war das Tor zu seiner Seele. Sie sah tiefe Verzweiflung darin. Ob er wohl doch dazu gezwungen wurde ein Todesser zu sein? Doch anderer Seits glänzten seine Augen auch vor Triumph über Ron. Auch Draco sah in Hermines rehbraune Augen. Sie waren sehr groß und immernoch rot vom Weinen. Doch trotzdem fand er sie wunderschön. Er versank darin. Hermine faszinierte ihn aufgrund des gerade geschehenen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas fieses machen würde. Einfach ihren Erzfeind küssen um Weasley eifersüchtig zu machen und ihm dann noch so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Man könnte meinen sie gehöhrt nach Slytherin!

Die beiden kamen sich immer näher, dann zog Draco Hermine an der Hüfte zu sich und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Dann Küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und für diesen Moment waren sie nicht zwei total verschiedene Menschen, keine Feinde, kein Rein- und Schlammblut, kein Slytherin und Griffindor. Nein! Sie waren einfach nur Draco und Hermine. Zwei ganz normale Teenager.


End file.
